Sweet Sacrifice
by fanfictionaddict2211
Summary: Though they never knew it, Marcus was evil. For one reason and one reason only. When Vanessa Harson comes into the picture, he decides that it's in best interest of him and everyone he's been putting in danger to stop being a spy. But what happens when the reason behind it comes back to haunt him? (Marcus fanfic.)
1. Summary And Author's Note plus OC form

Summary:

Though they never knew it, Marcus was evil. For one reason and one reason only. When Vanessa Harson comes into the picture, he decides that it's in best interest of him and everyone he's been putting in danger to stop being a spy. But what happens when the reason behind it comes back to haunt him?

Author's Note:

Hey guys Ms. Storm here. This is a Lab Rats Marcus/Chase Romance fanfiction, with one of my OCs. Well one of my friends created her and we basically share a brain. So she's letting me use her as she would fit best for this fanfiction. If anyone has any OCs for the story, such as a girl for Adam or a boy for Bree or something, here's the form to send them my way via Pm, along with Vanessa's bio for this particular story. Chase is 15, almost 16, Bree is 16, almost 17, and Adam is 17, almost 18. Marcus is 15, almost 16.

Name: Vanessa Harson

Middle Name: Michelle

Age: 15

Birthday: February 13th, 1997

Relation to the Davenport's (if any): Her dad went to college with Mr. Davenport.

Love interest: Chase/Marcus

Appearance: Black hair, Blue eyes, 5'3" height,

Identifying Marks ( I.e scars, tattoos, etc.): She has a scar on her stomach from when she was stabbed when she was younger (you'll learn about that later), she has a few small scars from cutting, and she has a small tattoo of a rose that no one except her sister knows about, and only her sister knows why she got it. She also has her ears double pierced.

Hobbies: She likes to read and she likes to dance. She draws a lot and she also horse back rides.

Bad habits: She blasts music too loud everyday and she used to bite her nails. She also cuts herself occasionally, not that often anymore.

Personality: Usually quiet around other people, by herself or around her sister she is hyper as fuck and really fun and crazy. If you get her to open up about her past, then you are very special to her and you have to be careful not to bring up the really bad things about her past once you know.

Parents: Alicia and Robert Harson

Siblings (If any): She has an older sister, Jane who moved away from home and very little people know where she lives now. She knows she has an older brother, just not who or where he is, as he was put up for adoption long ago.

Any other information: Her dad was abusive, until he divorced her mom, that's why her sister left. Her dad was a scientist/inventor and he went to college with Donald Davenport. Her uncle is a scientist and is studying genetics and he comes over to visit her and her mother often as he lives nearby.

And that's about it for the form. If any other information is thought of, send it my way. Anyways I love you guys and thank you for reading.


	2. Prologue

Deep down in a mysterious laboratory, a boy was talking to a figure dressed in all black to blend in with the darkness of the basement. "Yes, father. I set up the miniature spy cameras like you asked." The boy spoke to the man now identified as his father. His mother was no where to be found and his name was unknown. "Good, now my plan can be carried out and I can rule the world with the help of that so called scientist Davenport's technology. Now go upstairs and make your bed. I'll have Silvia make you dinner. No punishment tonight." He told the boy. The boy did as he was told, not wanting to make his father angry. If only he knew who his mother was. She'd left when he was young, he'd been told.

Who was Davenport and why was his technology so important? A better question is, the identity of the boy and his punishment. Is Silvia the maid or the boys mother? All will be revealed soon enough.


	3. Chapter 1

Listening to his father, the boy walked upstairs from the basement and into the kitchen. "Hi Silvia." He greeted the housekeeper who had pretty much raised him from the beginning, as his father was 'too busy' to do it himself. "Hey Marcus. I didn't know you were home from school yet." She said. Her long black hair hung in her face and her startling Ice Blue eyes stood out, making her different than anyone else. "Yeah, I got home just a little while ago. Dad said that you need to make dinner." Marcus told her. "That depends, is he going to eat with us?" She asked. "Probably not. He hasn't ate dinner with us in months, especially now that we moved out here." Marcus reminded her. She smiled. "Well then, let's order Chinese food. Your favorite and now I won't have to cook tonight." She suggested. She loved cooking, but ordering take out once in a while was fine. And takeout tasted good. "Sounds good. I'll go upstairs and finish up my chores like dad said." "Alright. I'll be downstairs if you need me." Silvia told him. She felt bad for the poor kid, growing up without knowing who his mother was, and living with a father who didn't care about him and just wanted to hurt him. She'd heard the screams. And the yelling and fighting.

She wanted to tell him the truth, but she didn't because she feared for her safety. If she'd just kept him a secret and never told his father, she could've lived on her own and made sure Marcus had a good life. Living in a loving home with support from her family. If only she hadn't told Matthew about their son long ago. He'd just never wanted to be a father and the only reason he stuck around is because his family made him do it. She got stuck being the housekeeper because Matthew grew to hate her and didn't want his son finding out the truth about his mother. One day though, she would tell Marcus the truth. She just wasn't sure when and how.

Marcus walked up the his bedroom, unknowing of the internal conflict Silvia had. He made his bed like he was told and sat on the corner of the bed spread. He knew his life shouldn't be like this. His father was abusive. He'd get hit and yelled at for no reason almost every night. Unless it was one of the nights his father was feeling generous. The only other times he would be safe is if his father had to do something outside of the house, which wasn't often. They'd moved around a lot, since his father was always doing something evil to try and take over the world pretty much. When he'd heard about the bionics, he knew he hit the jackpot. Marcus didn't like what his dad did, but he had no choice but to go along with it, otherwise he didn't know what the consequences would be. He clenched his fist, angry at nothing and wanting to go back in time so he could have a different life, one with his mother and not his father who wanted nothing to do with him.

The only good thing about moving was meeting Adam, Bree and Chase. Though they hadn't told him, he knew they were the bionics his father was after. They'd been created by Donald Davenport, famous scientist/inventor, who his dad had went to college with. Davenport had tried to be friends with him but Silvia had told him how Matthew, his father just didn't like Davenport. So Davenport had grew to be a success, but Matthew never became anything but a deadbeat with a grudge. That led to him trying to steal different inventions. Before, he hadn't gotten far enough to do so, but this was different. Matthew felt like he needed to take down Davenport. He felt he had a reason to do so, just because of something fairly stupid back in college.

Breathing deeply, Marcus stood up from the bed and left his bedroom, going back downstairs. Silvia was wiping down the counter. "Do you need any help cleaning?" He asked. "Nope, just sit down and dinner will be here soon." She told him. He then sat down at one of the bar stools placed at the kitchen counter. Soon after that, the food came and Silvia brought it into the kitchen. "You get the plates and how about we watch a movie?" She asked. "Hunger Games alright?" He asked, getting up and rummaging the cabinet for the plates. "I'll go put it in and I'll make popcorn a little later." She said, putting food on her plate and grabbing her drink to move to the living room and put the dvd in.

Marcus walked into the living room shortly after her, sitting next to her on the couch. They watched the movie, and after it was over, before Marcus walked up to his bedroom, Silvia stopped him. "Marcus?" She asked. "Yes Silvia?" He wondered what she wanted. "Look, I know you think your mother didn't want you, and I know your father never wanted you, but your mother she did want you, it's just your father didn't want you to know about her. I know about her, and I can't tell you right this second, but I will tell you soon enough. Just don't give up. It will get better. Just trust me." Silvia said. She had to tell him, but not while they were in the house. His house. The house of the man that could probably kill her if he wanted to. Marcus just nodded, not knowing what else to say. He was confused about all this. If only there was some way to figure it all out.


End file.
